Bruised Shadow
by moll0125
Summary: What will Shadow do when he finds out that Vio's been putting on a play the entire time they were together? Rated T for mild language, violence, and boy love/shonen-ai.
1. Pain of Betrayal

Well, this is one of my first Fanfics. The very first I've put on here. I wrote a Link/Midna one a while back but I ended up losing the papers I had it written on...I wrote a Mello/Matt one, too. Just haven't really gotten to uploading that one, either...That one's in my journal for GaiaOnline, though. It might be up here some day. Anyway~ I hope you enjoy. (:

WARNING: Slight violence, slight shonen-ai, slight language. (Eventually, this will all get worse and a bit more extreme.)

COPYRIGHT: I do not own anything in this. All I did was write this story, nothing special. Shadow & Vio belong to Nintendo and whoever made the manga for their personalities (can't remember the person's name). I do not own the Legend of Zelda ('cause there's no way I could make an awesome game like that!) Basically, none of this is mine except the idea of writing this and typing it out.

* * *

Vio ran up the stairs in the Tower of Wind, running from the monsters that were following him, step by step. The blonde boy's hat fell off, onto the ground as he turned sharply into a room with different crates and pots, quickly choosing one to hide behind. '_Shadow...He won't understand! Damnit! I didn't want to hurt him! I doubt he'll believe me if I tell him that he's more important than anything to me now. I only wanted to break that damned mirror so he wouldn't leave me! I though...That then, we'd never have to be apart.._' he thought as he tried to catch his breath and slow his heartbeat so it wasn't so loud in his own ears, so he wouldn't be found as easily. He found it hard not to run back to Shadow, to try and apologize, to run back into his arms without question and cry until he'd told the dark version of himself everything, until he understood.

But he couldn't do that, not at all. Shadow would probably have one of those monsters kill him while he told him that the shadow was important to him, how he really loved his dark self more than Green, Red, and Blue put together. He was just…Shadow was everything to him. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? The boy sat with his knees to his chest, practically in the fetal position, hoping for the love of Din, Farore and Nayru that Shadow would forgive him, that he'd want him as Vio wanted him. The Purple Link stopped breathing for a moment, his eyes stinging slightly, on the brink of tears. He could hear footsteps enter the room, but not the large, heavy sounds of the ones that had chased him farther up the tower.

Vio heard the footsteps stop, knowing that the person was less than a foot away, probably looking at this boy, wondering why he hadn't already killed the kid. The blonde's body began to tremble, first from the racking sobs that escaped his slightly parted lips. His head was buried in his arms, knowing that this would probably be the end. "I'm sorry.." he said, his voice cracking on the second word though it wasn't very audible with the sounds of his sobs. "I'm sorry.." He repeated as he slowly lifted his head from his arms, turning his head to where the footsteps had come from. His own face was colored with some red, his eyes looked irritated from crying. "I'm sorry, Shadow..I-I didn't mean to hurt you! Not at all! I just thought...If the mirror were broken, then...We cou-" the blonde was cut off, feeling himself being pulled up by the other one in the room without much difficulty or even a grunt for the other one that maintained holding him up by his shirt, his fist curled upward in the purpel tunic.

* * *

This is, obviously, unfinished. If I feel like it anytime I'll probably add on to it. Review, Secretly like it and not tell anyone, do whatever you please. (:

Maybe tell me if you want it to be continued. I'll probably need some motivation for the next chapter in order to know what I'm gonna add. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Broken Trust

Chapter 2, Broken Trust

Songs that influenced this chapter: Tongue Tied by Saber Drive.

COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this, except for my writing. Vio and Dark/Shadow Link belong to the creators of the manga/game Legend of Zelda: Four Swords/Four Swords Adventures.

* * *

The shadow-toned one felt his grip on the boy's shirt falter slightly as he observed the boy's tear-stricken face. He cursed quietly to himself. Why did he have to see the boy in this kind of state? Crying his little heart out to get some sympathy, nonetheless complete forgiveness, from the dark-haired boy. _This is not the time! Get over it! He betrayed you! He wanted you gone!_ the black-clad boy thought to himself, trying to shake the thoughts of keeping the child with him. The coal-haired boy threw the blonde one, not hurting him besides making him skid on the floor slightly. "Get out of my sight, Vio.." the shadow murmured, a small hint of hurt in his voice. Hurt in both injuring the only person who was important to him and being betrayed by the same person. The pain of being betrayed, that is. "But Sha-!" he tried to say, but to no avail. The lighter-colored Link was cut off by the other, darker one. "Out. Of. My. Sight." he growled, speaking each word individually as if it'd help get the hidden meaning of the words into the boy's head more securely.

Shadow walked out of the room, not bothering to pay attention to the sobs that came from the room. He continued to walk down the tower, step by step, not at all surprised to hear the soft footsteps follow behind him again. "Shadow, please!" the voice said, "Please stop! Just a second! Please?" the voice quivered slightly. For the love of Din, what was he doing? The least he could do was hear the other out, if only just for a few seconds to get his side of the story! The shadow abided by Violet's wish and stopped, but turned to face him, too. "Well?" he asked, his face a mask of (if it was possible in this situation) no emotion whatsoever. Or, at least, he made it seem that way. Somehow, the one in purple had gotten a hold of Shadow's shirt as if to make sure that he didn't run away before the blonde could finish telling Shadow from his point of view. "I'm sorry.." he murmured once more. The shadow nodded, "You said that already." he said plainly. Vio nodded, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you heard." he mumbled, then took a deep breath before he turned his head up from its past position from staring at the steps below his feet to the red eyes of the shadow. "The mirror...Well, I guess...As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't think it through very much at all. Not as much as I usually think about things...I just thought..." the boy sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. I keep jumping ahead. Anyway, I thought that if I destroyed the mirror, then...well...you wouldn't have to leave, that you could just stay here with us.." he said even quieter than he had been before. "I..I'm sorry.." the blonde said, looking down at the ground again. "I just thought that if the mirror was gone, then its power would basically freeze so it wouldn't affect you or anything like that." he said, nodding to himself slightly. "Forgive me, Shadow...please?" the boy said, looking at the other young man.

The blonde boy's mood lightened a tad when he heard chuckling from in front of him, from the other boy. He looked up, hoping to see the other one smiling, laughing, going to pass off the moment as a misunderstanding, that everything would go back to normal. He was wrong. There wasn't a smile on the shadow's face, but a smirk. There wasn't joyful laughter but a chuckle that had a hint of anger in it. "Get out of here." he said, his smirk quickly turning distored and eventually back into a frown when the boy didn't run, go away. "Now! Get out of here before I do decide to kill you for what you did!" he barked at the other. There was hurt in Vio's eyes. Not only hurt, but his own feeling of betrayal that was obvious in the sapphire orbs. He'd apologized, but now he was being threatened? Threatened by his own love? The boy felt stinging in his eyes as he blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. Why'd it have to be like this? The violet one wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his undershirt before he pushed passed the shadow, bounding down the stairs without looking back at his other half.

Shadow had felt the boy push him out the way before he'd ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time as he watched. There'd been more than enough just within his eyes and movements to know that he'd hurt the boy plenty, probably enough to make Vio hate him from the inside out. _It's for your own good, Vio...Believe me, you don't want to get messed up with a guy like me. It's nothing but trouble.._ the dark one thought, blinking his own tears away. They stung, yes, but he deserved it. He'd hurt the only person he ever really cared for.

* * *

If you guys don't mind, I'd like at least 2 reviews along with ideas for the next chapter. It'd be very helpful. Honestly, I have no idea how to continue at this point. I'm just a terrible writer like that. ;D

It definitely brightens up my day when I see your guys' reviews. It makes me smile. On here, it seems, that people appreciate my writing and my stories. Sure, this may be my first story and I'm still an ameature, but it makes me happy when people tell me that I'm a good writer and the like. It boosts what little confidence I _do_ have. So at least a few more reviews would be greatly appreciated. Ideas too, please! (:


	3. The Seperated Links

Chapter 3, The Seperated Links

Songs that influenced this chapter: 115 by Elena Siegman, Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum, Tonge Tied by Faber Drive, Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace.

**Author's Note:**This is totally bad. I've lost all spark to finish this story. No lie. This isn't a late April Fool's joke, either. I've literally lost all spark and inspiration for this story. I'm not completely sure why, but my obsession has switched over to Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 ( (c) VALVE ) for some reason I don't quite understand. Mainly around Nellis (Nick/Ellis). I fail so bad, you guys. D;

If I could get some more reviews with ideas, I'd probably be able to write more about the whole thing, too. All I need is inspiration to keep going, really, but that inspiration is currently blocked. I guess you can say that I kind of have Writer's Block though I've never actually had that before, at least, not really badly. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, rate, feedback, favorite, whatever your heart desires. (:

_Italics_ = Flashbacks, dreams, or thoughts throughout the story.

Copyright Disclaimer:

The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Manga (c) Nintendo, Himekawa Akira

The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Video Games (c) Nintendo

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

_A smile pierced the purple one's otherwise expressionless face as he sat in on the window sill with Shadow across from him, sitting on the opposite side of the window. "Y'know, Vio, the time we've spent together has probably been some of the best of my life," the shadow said with a genuine smile at Violet. He added, "Maybe we could even rule over Hyrule together once we get rid of the other Links!" he said happily, taking a light sip of liquid he had in his glass. The boy motioned to Vio's glass, "You're not thirsty?" he asked, the other boy shaking his head in response. The shadow didn't know Vio's real reason for coming with him, for "betraying" the other Links._

_Vio thought back to when he'd left the other Links._

_They'd finally found a canoe to continue on their journey to Death Mountain. They'd been talking lightly to each other and admiring the scenery as they paddled upstream in the small wooden vessel. They'd continued their chatter until they saw a good look, stopping the canoe and looking up at the mountain when Red made an innocent comment after Green had asked a question. Not soon after Red's comment, Blue blew a gasket and hit Red over the head with his paddle. Red immediately threw his hands over his head as if to make the growing bump on his head better as he pouted and cried softly, "What'd you do that for, Blue? That hurt!" Red pouted though Blue continued to ignore him as he shouted at Green after he'd gotten up to take Red's side. Vio sighed in his spot, thinking in his head about how childish they were. Nonetheless that they were in a canoe in a river and that two of the people in the wood were having a heated arguement and rocking the boat as they did so._

_The canoe thrashed and almost knocked Green off the edge, but he managed to get back up straight only to notice the rapids that they were heading toward. It seemed that when the two were fighting that the boat had floated downstream into some rapids. The two quickly stopped argueing and grabbed their paddles and began to row again, Red and Vio doing the same to slow down their already fast pace. There was a huge rock in the middle of the stream. Green immediately decided to go right, Blue decided to go left. The two rowed the two seperate ways as the waters continued to bring them closer and closer to the rock that blocked the middle of the river. The two continued to shout the two different directions, but their shouting was stopped soon enough. The canoe hit the rock straight-on and spit the wood right down the middle as the four Links struggled to keep their heads above the rushing water as they were pulled even farther down stream._

_Green had probably been one of the luckiest of the four, ending up face-first in some sand by bustling village. No one offered to help him, but he could handle himself anyway. "Red! Vio! Blue!" he shouted around, hoping that the other three would hear him to some extent. He walked through the village but was lightly taken by a gypsy that told him to come into her hut and have a massage, though he protested. She talked to him sweetly, telling him that he should just relax and such and continued to talk to him whether it was about the knots that were in his back or about him relaxing. Somewhere in the conversation he had told the lady that he had to get back to his quest. The girl continued to massage him gently, getting Green to relax even more and somewhere between the conversation and the massage, Green completely forgot about the quest to save his friends and Zelda and fell asleep right where he was._

_Blue was more than likely one of those less-lucky fellows from the group, getting stuck in a snow storm. He thought because of the last incident with the rock that he'd been turned back into one Link, which was illogical, but Blue never had much logic to think with, just anger. He had seen a little old lady with black robes trapped in the snow, calling for help. Blue had obliged and got rid of the snow around the old lady and helped her out of the snow. She asked what his name was and responded proudly, "I am the hero Link!" Oh, man! How good it felt to speek about only himself and none of the others (which he thought had been returned so he was whole again)! Blue began to point out the obvious, though. "What's up with all the snow here? It can't be snowing this time of the year," he said to the hunched figure that stood shorter than he, beside him. The black-covered woman answered the boy, telling him about how since Gufuu had returned, everything had begun to die because of cold fronts and evil winds from the sorcerer. She mentioned how the blizzard had spread and how it raged, how the plants and such things in the area had died because of it. The Blue Link told the lady not to worry about it, how everything would be alright. The woman pointed to a cave where the blizzard winds were coming from, claiming that the mighty sorcerer Gufuu was in the cave. Blue Link didn't hesitate to continue on into the cave. He hadn't even thought about who he was talking to or why she was out in the blizzard all by herself, he just went straight to the cave as he trudged through the snow and against the wind that came from the small tunnel ahead of him, careful about his footing and not falling over as he entered the cavern. "COME OUT, GUFUU! I, THE HERO LINK, WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he shouted at the gusts of wind ahead of him, though his words were carried across the wind._

_A voice echoed in the cavern as Blue Link continued on, _"What's wrong...?"_ the voice asked, bouncing off the walls until it was silent besides the blowing of wind again. Blue didn't answer, but the voice spoke to him again. _"Are you lonesome by yourself?"_ the voice asked. Blue stopped for a moment, surprise masking his face for a few moments before he continued on, hearing the voice speak again. _"Are you afraid? Hahahahaha,"_ the voice continued to ring loud and clear despite the fact that the wind was roaring. Blue expression hardened, determined, as he continued farther into the cave to find the source of the voice._

_"Don't kid around! I'm more than tough enough to defeat one sorcerer!" Blue link says, running against the wind. He held his sword in front of him as if to make running easier, but to no avail. Blue felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around a lightly surprised expression to see who had grabbed his shoulder. "Oh, you guys were behind me all this time.." Blue said, assuming that the other Links would be behind him. But the others were no where in sight. This made Blue's face even more surprised, especially when he saw - what seemed like to him - a type of black-cloaked creature with empty eyes staring at him, a sickening smile on its face. It actually looked a lot like the old lady he'd helped out of the snow before he came intot he cave. He felt cold and before he knew it, he was frozen in a thick sheet of ice in the cave with that surprised look plastered onto his face._

"This is because you think Gufuu is your only enemy."_ the floating, cloaked creature said before the thing floated farther down the tunnel with a smirk on his face and small chuckles drifting into silence as he got farther away until there wasn't even a sign of the being except for the frozen cave that held the hot-tempered boy with the surprised expression._

_Red didn't have it as bad as Blue had, his had been pretty good compared to the other's. Red shouted softly, "Ahh!" before realizing where he was falling. He landed behind some brush outside of a village, right on his behind. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Geez, I'm always getting hurt!" the boy complained, dusting off his tunic as he stood. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself, looking around from behind the bushes to see where he had ended up after the canoe crash. The red colored boy's eyes widened when he saw the flames that were emitting from the buildings of the village. "Green! Blue! There's a fire..! Vio..!" Red looked back, seeing no one but himself in the area besides the villagers that were running from the fire. "Where is everyone?" the boy pouted, worry crossing over his face. The boy saw a hand shoot out, a striped sleeve from a small kid, probably from the village._

_"Help me!" the kid said as he ran to Red. The boy had on a striped long-sleeve shirt with a plan t-shirt on over it with a striped hat over his brown hair and plain trousers. Red's expression played from worried to surprised to confused. "Who are you? What's wrong?" he asked the kid as the small hands pushed the other guy in front of him, leaving Red in frony of him to deal with the villagers that were coming after him._

_"I've been mistaken for a theif, help me, mister! I swear, I didn't steal anything!" he said in a pleading tone_

_The villagers had found the boy behind the taller child soon enough, shouting things like "there he is!" or "he burnt the town!" and calling him things like "theif!" and "liar!" as they got closer. Red flailed his arms, "Whaa! Wait! Wait a minute! You've got it all wrong, this kid says he hasn't stolen anything!" the blonde boy said. Different people from the small mob shouted at him "He's obviously lying!" and a "Who are you, anyway, kid?" but the Link didn't reply to the question and tried to deny that the kid had stolen anything. "I don't think it's good to accuse people out of the blue like that. Hey, why don't you try explaining to" the Link said with an innocent smile to the people in front of him as he looked back to see the boy had disappeared from behind him. "these people..? Huh? He's gone?" Red said, his face taking a hint of worry once again as his eyes widened once more, his smile turning slightly distorted in a way though it was still obvious on his face. It was only then that the blonde boy had noticed that he felt lighter; he immediately patted his back, just to find that his sword and shield were gone. '_My sword and shield're gone! That kid!' _the blonde thought as his surprised face turned to see that his weapon and his sheild were truly gone._

_The crowd in front of him began to shout at him again, "You let him escape! Damn it! You were probably in this too!" they said to him._

_"N-no! I'm not! I'm just a hero traveling to defeat Gufuu! Seriously!" One of the men from the mob shouted at him, "Hero? There is no hero that doesn't wield a sword!" he said, causing the rest of the mob to begin to shout in agreement. Red was exaspaerated as he ran away, tears springing from his eyes as he did so. Where were his friends when he needed them? "Get him! Give back what you stole, theif!" the mob shouted at his back as he sprinted away from the poeple accusing _him_ of being a part of the brown-haired child's scheme. The blonde managed to find a small patch of bushes to hide behind. It was a good thing that it was getting dark, otherwise they have been able to spot him more easily. "He's not over here. Where'd he go?" the boy heard the men talking to each other as they looked from him, the voices scattering. "What do I do now? This is bad, getting my Four Sword stolen.." the boy mumbled to himself quietly behind the bushes._

_"For real, those towns people need to take a break, sheesh." a voice behind Red grumbled._

_"You! Gimme back my sword!" the blonde yelled as he grabbed the kid by the shirt, shaking him lightly._

_"What are you talking about? I don't know where your sword is!" the kid replied._

_"You liar!" Red retorted._

_The kid pointed at him, "Hmph." he pouted lightly as he continued to point at the one dressed in red, "You're just like those townspeople. You're the one that said it's not good to accuse people like that!" he snapped back._

_Red was at a loss for words. Had he really not had his sword or his shield? How hadn't he noticed before! "Uh.."_

_"You never had a sword," the boy said. "It's the truth!_

_Red thought for a little while, "You think so? Maybe you're right.." he mumbled to himself. "I might have dropped it during that rapid stream.."_

_The kid nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it!" he said, "You'll be fine without that sword, I'll let you borrow this weapon I found!" the boy said with a triumphant grin across his face as he held up a..stick? No, it wasn't just a stick. There was a gleaming, red orb on the top of the golden-brown staff that held a small blue dish that held the red orb in place at the top of the item. "Here," the boy said as he held the staff out for the blonde boy to take._

_"Really? Wow, thanks a lot!" Red said with that innocent smile of his as he took the item from the brunette boy. "Anyhow, what's this used for?" he wondered as he looked the weapon over, somehow making the item shoot flames that danced from the red orb on the top of the staff._

_The kid shouted at the moment Red had managed to get the fire from the orb, "Someone! An incendiary!" _

_Not a minute later, the whole mob had come and found the two. This time, they were solely focused on Red. "So it really was you!" one of the village folk from the group shouted. "You used that to set the town on fire!" another shouted at him. Red shook his head, uneasy and ready to run if need be, denying that it was him._

_Red ran for his dear life, "Waaaahhhh! Help me! Green, Vio, Blue!" he shouted, the angry villagers hot on his trail as he ran, tears springing from his eyes as he continued throught he woods in an attempt to get away from the people with the pitchforks and such things that chased after him and his red tunic_

_"There's no use, there isn't an exit. I'm totally lost.." Vio muttered to himself, looking around at the trees that loomed high above him. He couldn't even tell if it was day or night because of the trees. He held his sword in his left hand just like all the other Links would. "And on top of that, there are monsters everywhere.." he mumbled, slicing a Purple Chu that came at him, disappearing into a small cloud of purple smoke. He huffed lightly. He'd been fending for quite a while within the forest so far. "..What's wrong with this forest.." he thought aloud as he stepped back gingerly as to not alert any more monsters that were around. Vio's heel caught on something and he found himself on the ground in a matter of a few seconds. "Ow!" he mumbled after he'd landed on the ground. He looked up to see what he'd tripped over, his eyes seeing three small Deku Scrubs._

_"Be quite! Pi!" said one, an annoyed expression on its face._

_"Here, we must be respectful to our boss! Pi!" the one in the middle said._

_"Move it, you! Pi!" the last one, the smallest of the three, said._

_"Boss?" Vio repeated. "Boss, meaning Gufuu?" he asked the Deku Scrubs as he fixed his hat. "He must have messed this forest up."_

_"Gufuu? What's that? Pi!" said a new Deku Scrub, hopping out of the ground to join the other three._

_Another Deku Scrub followed the previous one, "We don't know about that. Pi!" it said. "Our boss is the great Ganon! Pi!"_

_Vio looked down at the Deku Scrubs as they scurred away saying thigns like "Hooray! Hooray for the great Ganon! Pi!" as the Violet clothed blonde watched them leave, then continued to walk along in the forest. "Ganon? I've heard of that name before.." he thought aloud. "A name that's been passed down by the Gerudo tribe of the desert for generations." he said. "It's strange for mosters to be praising humans of the Gerudo tribe. I've gotta hurry and let the others know!" he said, ready to sprint when a gust of wind held him back._

_"Is it really important for them to know?" a voice said, carried by the wind to Vio's ears. He'd heard that voice before. He knew that voice. They'd met before._

_"Shadow Link!" Vio shouted, looking up to see the shadow sitting on the branch of one of the tall trees, his silhouette against the moon that hung in the sky, the only light in the otherwise black night around them._

_The dark Link floated down to the ground, arms crossed and a smirk playing on his pale lips. "There's no point in telling them anything. Nothing will change." the boy said with a light chuckle, "Unrestriced, always fighting over stupid things." he said_

_"What are you trying to say?" Vio said as his eyes followed the shadow._

_"You sigh once more..Ahh, I've had enough of this." the shadow said with his crossed arms._

_"I'm not falling for that!" Vio shouted, pointing his sword at the shadow._

_The boy's smirk only grew at the action as he pushed the sword away with a finger. "You and I can see the hidden side of things, the truth behind them. But the other three can't." he said, looking at Vio's somewhat startled expression. "We're both alike. Don't you think so?" he said as he put his hand on Vio's shoulder, the other obviously disgusted by the other touching his shoulder. "Why do you have to be with those low-level people?" Shadow asked. "Why won't you come to the Dark World?"_

_Vio grimaced, grinding his teeth together. "I...Let go.." he muttered through his teeth at the shadow in front of him._

_The dark Link began to dissipate into a shadow as he held the other's shoulders firmly with his now-black claws. "There's a high position that awaits you there." the shadow said to the violet Link. Vio's sword fell to the ground after it slipped out of his hand, Shadow putting a firm arm around the blonde boy._

_Violet's face seemed to look off, as if clouded by his thoughts. "Yeah. This is probably better for me.." he mumbled quietly. "Then to be with those unworthy three." he added._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked chapter three! This was actually based completely on Volume 1, Chapter 4 of the manga _The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure_. This all literally happened in the manga, I just put it all into words and stuff.

I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Or the next couple of chapters? Hehe. ^-^"

I'm a fail writer. I should be replying to RPs and crap and worrying about tests and shiz, but I can get a whole chapter done? Man, I fail at life. There was nothing in here that was even my idea whatsoever. This is all from the Manga. I need the spark, so maybe I can get it back with your guys' help. (:

Thanks for reading the story so far, though.


End file.
